Once in a Red Moon
by Crimson Hawk of Darkness
Summary: AU. Reno Valentine is a wolf demon who gets banned from his clan and sentenced to death by his father, the leader of their clan, when he discover his son has become friends with a member of Rufus Shinra’s traitors clan. YAOI
1. The traitor

Tittle: Once in a Red Moon

Author : Crimson Hawk Of Darkness

Rating: M

Summary: AU. Reno Valentine is a wolf demon who gets banned from his clan and sentenced to death by his father, the leader of their clan, when he discover his son has become friends with a member of Rufus Shinra's traitors clan. YAOI

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Why do I even have to say it? I mean if I owned it I wouldn't be witting this.

AN: Ok so flamers will be laughed at. I mean if you don't like it then don't read it. This is YAOI. You have been warned so don't go and run around your house screaming 'OH MY GOD MY VIRGIN EYES' once you've read this. I've been thinking about this story for quite a while now so I decided I might as well write it =3. By the way my mother tongue is french so my english isn't perfect. I don't have a beta reader.

ON WITH THE FIC! ^^ (Oh and I modified a couple of things in this chap. Nothing major thought.)

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The young wolf demon heard the agressive snarls and growls of the wolves he used to call his family. They were all searching for him. And if... no .... once they found him, they would kill him and bring his lifeless corpse to his father: Vincent Valentine, leader of their clan, the Nibelheim wolf demons clan. Reno whimpered at the thought. How could things have gone so far? A few days ago everything was still perfect. It was all Rod's fault. If that fucking dog demon had stayed out of his life then none of this would have happened.

-I found you puppy!

That was Cloud. His father's second. Reno sprang up and started running for his life even thought he was very exhausted. If Cloud caught him, he was dead meat. As he ran, his mind drifted back to Rod. He had met the dog demon twenty days ago. They'd became friends very quickly and it wasn't long before Rod became his best friend. Reno had never really gotten along with the rest of the clan. His father hated him because his mother, Lucrecia, died giving him birth. And when the leader hated you, the whole clan hated you. The dog demon had been the first real friend he'd ever had. But where was he now huh? He had abandonned him. He knew he was there when his father had sentenced him to death for, or so he said, betraying the clan. It was so unfair. He had not even known Rod was a member of Shinra's traitor clan.

The red wolf yelped and fell as Cloud jumped and landed on his back. The older demon held him to the ground with the weight of his body and snarled into his ear.

-Give it up Reno. Running is useless. No matter how hard you try you...will... die

Reno tried to get up but the blond wolf was bigger than him and had no problem keeping him to the ground. The young wolf yelped as his father's best friend bit his right front paw , breaking the skin and possibly making permanent damage to the muscle beneath the silky fur and got off of him. It was over. Of course Reno would never be able to outrun his father's second while sporting such a wound. Cloud smirked and turned back to his human form as the Valentine heir whimpered in pain.

-Please Cloud. Let me go.

Cloud just chuckled and kicked the wolf in the ribs.

- Keep begging Reno. I'm sure Vincent will find it very entertaining to hear how pathetic you were in your last moments.

Reno howled in pain. He was pretty sure the blond had cracked at least two of his ribs.

-What's wrong Reno? The cat got your tongue?

The red and white wolf just stared his elder. Why would he speak. No matter what he said, he would be dead in less than five minutes. Better try and keep som dignity.

-Fine then. Don't speak. I'll just kill you now.

The blond smirked sadistically as he advanced towards his prey. He took a hunting knife from his belt and bent down to finish what he had started when a deep growl erupted from behind him. Turning around, he saw a blue eyed chocolate brown dog demon. The demon's dog form was a husky. Porbably born in the area of icycle. But what really shocked Cloud was the three years old kid the husky was holding to the ground with it's front paws. A kid from their clan. Denzel. Cloud's adopted child

-Leave Red alone or this kid will die.

From the look in the dog's eyes, he knew that he wasn't kidding. Very slowly, Cloud backed away from Reno. His son life was worth a lot more than the traitor's life. Said traitor's head snapped up when he heard the familiar voice.

-Rod!

The dog smiled at his friend.

-Don' worry Red I'm here now. Yer safe. Now change back to yer human form so I can cary ya.

Reno did as he was told and changed back to his human form before climbing on rod's back, all the while keeping an eye on Cloud (AN: The demons are bigger and stronger than normal animals). Rod took his paw off of the kid and ran for it before the blond called his friends. Carrying Reno slowed him but he knew the blond wouldn't be able to follow them. He couldn't leave the kid there and he could not bring him along since it would only endanger the puppy. The chocolate brown dog barked happily and just kept running, his friend on his back.

-umm...Rod? How did you know Denzel was Cloud child?

-... He was?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AN: Chapter one is finally done. Just so you know I started writting this around midnight and it is now please review?


	2. Rufus Shinra

Tittle: Once in a Red Moon

Author : Crimson Hawk Of Darkness

Rating: M

Summary: AU. Reno Valentine is a wolf demon who gets banned from his clan and sentenced to death by his father, the leader of their clan, when he discover his son has become friends with a member of Rufus Shinra's traitors clan. YAOI

Disclaimer: Still don't own it... Do I really have to say it everytime? I mean if I owned it the characters would basically have sex all day long =D

AN: Yes I know I'm an horrible updater =S actually chapters 2 and 3 have been written on paper for about 3 months now... Just too lazy to rewrite them on computer. I'm also gonna start a new fic soon... Yes again. But I'll keep working on Once in a Red Moon too. All my fics, except Once in a red moon and Shadow of the Night are now on hold until I finish those two fics. Shadow of the Night is the new fic I'm working on. First chapter should be up this week. It'll be yet another RufusXReno. It'll be a VAMPIRE-FIC YAY! Because I think there are not enough of those about reno and rufus.

ON WITH THE FIC! ^^ (read and review? **chibi eyes** hmmmm let's make a deal! The more reviews I receive the faster I'll try to update! =D)

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The dog demon ran trought the forest as fast as he could . They could still hear the angry howls of Valentine's wolves but they were already far behing so Rod wasn't worried about them. Actually, the source of his concern were his friend's injuries. The injury on his arm looked pretty serious and was still bleeding. As for the red head's ribs, he had no way of knowing the extent of the damage. That _had_ to hurt. The dog was startled out of his thoughts when his friend asked him a question to wich he had no answer.

-Where are we goin' Rod?

The wolf demon grew worried when his friend remained silent and his worry grew even more when he finally answered.

-... I don't know. I mean... I don't think the others would be happy if I brought ya in our territory.

There was a slight pant in the dog's voice as he slowly but surely grew tired. Demons were stronger, faster and had more stamina than humans and animals but they were not invincible. They were approaching Shinra's territory and Rod couldn't help but wonder if there was a chance, however small it may be, that the pack would accept Reno.

The red head's hold around his friend's neck tightened as he buried his face in the dog's fur. He knew that crying wasn't very manly but he was tired, hurt, had nowhere to go and felt weak and useless.

-You should have let Cloud kill me. I'm just a burden.

Rod growled when he heard his friend's words.

-As long as I'm alive I won't let you die Reno. I never wanna hear you say something like that again!

The annoyed look the Shinra dog was giving to his friend over his shoulder quickly melted when he saw the tears his friend tried so hard to hide. In the small time he'd known the wolf, Reno had always seemed happy. Right now thought, he looked like a broken child.

-I've got nowhere to go Rod! I don't want to be alon anymore.

The red head's voice was barely above a whisper as more stary tears rolled down his cheeks.

To the husky, his friend's words were heartbreaking. He could relate. Before Rufus found him, he'd been in a similar pack had saved him. And he'd gotten over it.

-Come on red. Stop cryin' okay? I'll take ya with me. I won't leave you alone.

The dog's pace softened. They were far enough from the Valentine clan and, honestly, Rod was in no hurry to get home.

-But what about your pack? You can't just leave them.

Reno was happy that his friend wasn't planning to leave him. But he couldn't demand that he abandon his family for him. That would just be selfish. The red head eyes darkened when he noticed his friend's silence.

- What are you planning Rod?

The red head's friend hesitated a little before finally providing an answer to his friend. Or at least getting ready to. He froze as an all too familiar odor reached his nostrils.

-Get off my back red.

Reno frowned but complied.

-Listen Reno, It's my fault ya were banned and I wanna set things right.

-Rod. What are you...

The red head stopped talking as a foreign odor reached him.

-What's this...? Wolve demons?! T-They're from my father's clan.

Rod cursed under his breath. They'd probably smelled Reno's scent.

-They're my packmates. I...I want you to join us Reno. But I must admit I'm a little scared. The last time someone tried to join the pack... well let's just say it didn't end very well.

There was no mistaking the nervousness in Rod's voice.

-Shift back to your demon form red... just in case.

The dog demon gave his friend one last piece of advice before going to face Rufus' anger.

-Don't show him your fear.

Reno shifted back to his wolf form and whined a little as Rod left. Don't show him your fear. Easier said than done. He winced when he heard angry barks and growls. He'd heard rumors about Rufus Shinra. Who hadn't? They said Rufus Shinra, heir of the Shinra wolf clan of Midgar had ran away after murdering his father and most members of his pack. He'd then started a pack of his own. A pack of traitors and banned demons. He still had a hard time believing that a nice guy like Rod was a member of a pack remored to be constituted of bloodthirsty killers. Of course he'd heard that Shinra had a dog amongst his wolves but he'd thought nothing of it back then.

It was then that what he was about to do really sank in. He was about to try to join Shinra's pack. A pack of traitors. Right then, he didn't know what scared him the most. Getting rejected and most likely torn to piece or actually being accepted. Reno was startled out of his thought when four wolve demons formed a circle around him and snarled menacingly in his direction. Yes. They were impressive. But the red's attention was not on them. It was on the handsome blond wolf in front of him. He was very tall and one could easily distinguish the firm muscle beneath the silky blond fur. And his eyes! Icy grey irises that seemed to be able to see right trought him.

Even thought the blond wolf, who Reno guessed was Rufus Shinra, was definitely beautiful, he was also very intimidating. The look the other gave him sent shivers up his spine. Shivers of fear but also a different kind of shiver the younger wolf could not quite identify. Something he'd never felt before. Something that made him want to give in the the other male's natural dominance. Paradoxaly, he also wanted to fight like he'd never fought before, wanted to prove himself to the alpha male. He was tired of being kicked around, tired of being treated like a nuissance and, above all, tired of being treated like a weak and submissive little thing. He wanted to prove to that wolf that he was none of that. Reno straightened and growled at the blond wolf. The last thought that crossed his mind before Shinra jumed on him was : What the fuck am I doing?

The only warning Rufus gave his the red wolf before attacking was a menacing snarl. He heard Rod whimper but paid him no mind. All of his attention directed at the wolf demon before him. At first, he'd been seriously pissed off that Rod had brought a stranger into their territorybut now... he really liked what he was seeing. While the younger male didn't look very strong, his slender frame promised speed and agility. It was evident that Rod's friend was still very young. 25 years at the most. Barely an adult, but a decent age to start combat training. If this little wolf proved to be worth it, he would train him. It was up to him prove Rufus he had what it took to enter his pack. To be a part of the elite.

Reno tried to stand his ground against the blond wolf but they were on a whole different level when it came to combat skill and his wounded paw and cracked ribs only made the gap between them even thought that if Shinra had wanted to kill him, he would probably be already dead. That or he was toying with him. Reno knew he was pushing his luck by refusing to submit now but couldn't help. It was like a fire had blazed to life deep within him and now refused to be tamed. But even now, there was still this will to submit, conflicting with the will to fight. It was then that he finally understood the conflict whitin himself. He wanted to fight. Yes. But not against Shinra.

He froze as he came to that realization, giving the blond wolf the opening he needed to pin him to the ground. The will to submit overwhelmed his senses when he felt the alpha male on top of him. Giving in to his will of submission, the red wolf roled on his back, exposing his belly and neck in a sign of total submission. _This is it. If he's going to kill me, it's gonna be now._

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AN: Love me (and review for I have outdone myself with the lenght of this chapter. This is big for me. And I'll keep working on the lenght of my chapters!)... It is now 5:54 in the morning... Yay for stayin' up all night XD ... And my dog won't stop licking the floor -_-' Anyway. Review? Now I'm also on livejournal my username is C_H_O_D (for Crimson Hawk of Darkness) If you see any errors feel free to point them out. My english isn't perfect but I learn more with each passing day. On my report card it said I'm in top 100 of the best students in english in the province =D I'm so proud of myself


	3. The Mansion and it's basement

Tittle: Once in a Red Moon

Author : Crimson Hawk Of Darkness

Rating: M

Summary: AU. Reno Valentine is a wolf demon who gets banned from his clan and sentenced to death by his father, the leader of their clan, when he discover his son has become friends with a member of Rufus Shinra's traitors clan. YAOI

Disclaimer: Do I own it? ... Nope... T-T I'd _LOVE_ to own Reno tought **evil smirk**

AN: Mmmmhhh yes I am STILL an horrible updater. And I have not even posted my vamp-fic yet T-T The thing is i'm kinda stuck at the prologue. I KNOW what the story is and there IS a plot no matter how many times I write it it just doesn't seem right... Anyway I'll try again and if I can't get it done I'll just go on with the fic and make Reno's past appear progressively like I was gonna do in the beginning...

So here's a little preview to what it'll be! If you're not interested in reading my soon to be posted (hopefully) vamp-fic about Rufus and Reno then just go lower and skip this part

**SPOILER **(For Shadow of the Night)

Rufus and Reno are both pure bred (orthograph? Not sure... if there's a mistake there please tell me) vampires. In my Alternative Universe, there are only three pure blood lines remaining. The vampires of these blood lines are called 'pure bred' of course there are not many of them. The rest of the vampires are turned vampires or have human ancestors. The three raimaining blood lines are the Shinra (hmmm guess who's a Shinra! Why Rufus of course!), the Valentine and the Sinclair (Reno is a Sinclair... I don't even know if that's his real last name but that's what pretty much everyone call him so... and it kinda sound right =D). The three families used to be at war against one another as a mean determine which pure breds are the strongest. The Valentine abandoned the fight decades ago when their new leader, Vincent Valentine, decided that the fight was pointless. Since the Valentine family anounced the would not fight anymore, it's been an all out war between the Shinra and the Sinclair.

One day, the Shinra family manage to get their hands on the young (he's 17 at the time... pretty young for a vamp) Sinclair heir (that would be Reno) and, as a mean to humiliate their rivals, make him a slave to their kingdom and give him to Rufus as a present (lucky dog... I want a Reno present too!)

I'm planning on semi-non con for that fic as well as some bondage (Don't worry tought! He'll be very willing in the end!)

**END OF SPOILER**

Well... on with the fic? I say that too much no? Hmmmm Here's chapter 3!

**IMPORTANT:** I have changed the dialogues mode

Before:

- blablavla

Now:

And the bright sparkly fearie smiled " BLABLABLA" then she flew off ...

I liked it better that way. I'll modify the other chapters soon

Rufus stared down at the red wolf beneath him. He'd already taken his decision but there was nothing wrong with letting the beauty under worry a little right? And, to be honest, he kinda liked that position. After a couple of seconds that felt like an eternity for Rod, he finaly got off the other. Rufus gave his wolves a quick look that each of them understood at once and started to walk away, the others immediatly on his heels. Only Reno stayed wher he was as he wondered just what the hell he was supposed to do now. When he noticed his new wolf's sillness, Rufus stopped and gave Reno a quick look over his lefted shoulder. "What are you waiting for? We're going." Without another word or glance, the alpha started walking again.

Rod ran to his friend, a big grin splitting his dog face. " I knew you could do it red! Come on! We gotta go now. They won't on us forever you know!" The dog demon could not do anything but wince as a whimper escaped his wounded friend's mouth when he painfully got back up. "It's okay Reno. No need to hurt yourself buddy. I'll carry ya" Rod crouched so his friend could climb on his back.

Reno knew his friend was only trying to help him out but the young wolf would not have any of that. He could walk on his own... it wasn't that painful... okay... it was but he didn't want Rufus Shinra to see him in such a position... that would be embarassing as hell. The redhead lifted his injured paw and slowly walked toward the others. "I can walk on my own..." The ex-Valentine wolf smiled softly as Rod came to walk by his side. "Thanks Rod... for not abandoning me"

The older demon smiled at his friend and nodded. "You don't have to thank me for that Reno. If Rufus hadn't liked you we sure as hell wouldn't be having this conversation right now." The two friends walked side by side as they followed the rest of the pack. "Don't worry Reno. We're not far from home. We should be there in about ten minutes if we walk."

As they walked, Reno couldn't stop his anxiety from growing to alarming lenghts. What if the others didn't accept him... and what about 'home' Rod had told him about? What could it look like? In his father's pack they slept outside most of the time... they didn't really have a 'home'. And, of course, the situation was very embarassing. He knew it was his fault they hadn't reached that 'home' yet. His wounded paw was slowing them couldn't run with such an injury and he would never be able to keep up with them in his human form.

Well at least Rod hadn't lied. Reaching 'home' didn't take more than ten minutes and what he saw left him dumbstruck.

The pack now stood in front of an enormous mansion. (AN: for those who played the game, imagine the Shinra mansion in nibelheim) The gate was open. Probably because the pack didn't take the time to close it as they all ran to find out who was tresspassing on their teritory. Much the the red wolf's surprise, they all shifted back to human form as they walked trought the gate. In the Valentine pack the wolves were almost always in demon form. Reno didn't follow them. He just stood there in awe, eyes wide as he looked at the impressive mansion.

Rod chuckled as he took in the look on his friend's face. "Yeah... It's pretty impressive when you see it for the first time. Don't worry Red... I had the same reaction." The brunette carefree smile turned into a frown as his gaze settled on his friend's injury. "Come on Reno... let's take care of that wound." The dog demon walke trought the gate with the redhead on his heels. "Shift back before entering." The two friends finally walked trought the doors of the impressive mansion.

The interior of the mansion was impressive as well but it was also a little creepy...The place looked pretty old too. There was no electricity in the house but the light shining trought the windows would have been enough for a human to see the whole hall. For a demon, light didn't make much of a difference. They had an exellent night vision. There were also a couple of doors on this that led god knows where and two sets of stairs, obviously leading to the second floor.

While his friend looked around, Rod made his way to the stairs and told his wolf companion to follow him. The Valentine heir complied, eager to see more of the beautiful(AN: and creepy T-T)

mansion. " Where are we going Rod?" The redhead kept looking around as they climbed the stairs.

The dog demon glanced at his friend over his shoulder and smiled softly. "We're going to see Rufus. He'll assign you a room and tell you the rules of the pack. I'm sorry but your injury will have to wait. It probably wouldn't bother Rufus to wait a little but it's better not to take the risk of upsetting him."

Reno nodded his head but, frankly, he was in no hurry to reach their destination. He was a little nervous about facing Rufus Shinra again. Well, at least Rod would be there with him. The redhead followed his friend trought the hallways and was shaken out of his toughts when they reached an open door in front of wich the older demon came to a stop. "He's in there?" The dog demon must have heard the anxiousness in his voice because he smirking at him in a playful but slightly mocking way.

Rod took a quick look inside and shook his head. " Nope... not there. He must be in the basement... Ah yes! Before I forget to tell you this is Rufus' room. If you have a problem well... come here." The redhead's friend walked to the end of the room and pushed a brick on the strange brick wall. Reno was startled when the brick wall actually moved. An hidden entrance! "Come on red! Let's get going. Oh and don't look down, try to forget how old and fragile these stairs are, ignore the scary noise the make everytime you take a step and you should be just fine."

The young wolf demon soon discovered that his friend wasn't fucking kidding when he warned him about the stairs. They were old looking wooden stairs that looked, sounded and felt like they were about to give under the redhead's feet everytime he took a step. There was no light but yet again, it wasn't a problem for the demons. Reno followed is friend as he led them at the very end of one of the numerous hallways of the basement and stopped in front of a closed door. " Hum is it...?"

Rod merely chuckled "Yup... this time it's for real Reno. He's in there." The dog demon grinned at his friend and, seriously, it nothing to reassure the already tense redhead. "Knock on the door red! Don't be afraid." A plan quickly formed into Rod's head as Reno brought his hand up to the door and gave it a shy little knock. "Eh... See ya Reno!" The older demon dashed trought the hallway they'd came from and the redhead whipped around just in time to see his friend's back as he turned the corner.

It was then that Reno realised just what his friend was doing... he was leaving him ALONEwith RUFUS SHINRA! Completely alone! Not with the other wolves and certainly not with that traitor Rod. The young demon was so pissed off right now that he didn't hear the door opening behind his back. "You fucking asshole!" The redhead's yell echoed trought the hallway and his whole body froze when he heard a voice behind him.

"I beg your pardon? I certainly hope for your sake that you weren't talking to me" The was cold and the implied threat sent a shiver trought Reno' spine.

The firts and only tought that ran trough the younger wolf's head at that moment was: Oh Crap with a capital C. The redhead bit his bottom lip as the red crept to his worst part was that Reno didn't even know why the hell he was blushing. Of course, The newest pack member didn't want his alpha to see him like this so he didn't turn around and kept his gaze on the dirt floor _oooohhhh what a pretty rock... who the hell am I kidding? ... Damn _"N-no I wasn't...I...I mean...damn it!"The redhead's face heated up even when he realised that he was stuttering. "I... wsn't screaming at you... I was just... aaahhh forget it!" The wolf demon felt so fucking stupid right now.

Rufus merely smirked at the flushed boy. "Don't talk to me with your back turned puppy. Look me in the eyes." The redhead visibly flinched at the cold, commanding tone the blond employed. Reno was still blushing so he reluctantly turned around and couldn't supress a shiver whan their eyes met. That same shiver he'd had earlier...Of course the Shinra heir didn't miss this and his smirk got a little wider when he noticed the blush on the fiery wolf demon. He had to admit that the little redhead was pretty cute. The red locks framing his face were a stark contrast with his baby blue eyes and with his face flushed like that... well... it made Rufus think of other ways he knew would probably color his little wolf's cheeks a beatiful red. All in all. Reno looked positively fuckable but that wasn't something was about to tell him now. All in due time. " Good. Now state your business puppy."

The redhead's gaze fell to the ground again when the other once again called him puppy. He found it very humiliating to be called puppy when he sure as hell was NOT god damnit. " I do have a name and it's not puppy." A frown settled on Reno's face as he said those words. Why was Shinra calling him that anyway? He didn't that young did he? A wolf demon was considered an adult when he reached 21 years old and other wolves usually stopped calling the younger ones puppy once they reached sexual maturity at 17 years old (AN: Keep in that they're not humans. They live much longer and their evolution is different).

The older demon merely shrugged. Oh how he loved playing with other people's nerves. " Well to me you're still a weak little puppy. How old are you anyway uh? 15? Hum 16 at most." Of course the Shinra wolf knew that his nowest wolf was an adult but taunting hot tempered wolves always proved to be very entertaining

The redhead actually glared at the blond when that last statement reached his ears. "Well my name is Reno and I might not be as old as you but I'm still 23! I can howl, hunt... well I'm not so good at that beacause no one ever taught me but I manage and yes I can get an erection (AN: for Reno: meant to be a proof of his adulthood)." Reno frowned as the blond blinked and wondered what...OH GOD NO!I did NOT just say that did I? The young demon's face heated up once more and he shyly looked up at his elder, hoping against hope that he hadn't heard that last word. " Err yeah... I'm here to... learn the rules and to be told wher i'll ... sleep..."

The blond merely nodded. "The rules are pretty simple really... Even a puppy like you should be able to follow them. Always listen to me, never hurt or betray another pack member and contribute to the pack's survival. Of course you will not bring any foreigners here. As for your room, it will be on the second floor between Rod's and Togun's (AN: Two guns would not have been really awesome in that AU no?). I believe that is all." The alpha made to close the door but a positively evil grin appeared on his lips. " Ah yes. If you happen to... how did you say it? Ah yes... If you happen to 'get an erection' well please try not to... take care of it ... while the others are asleep" Just come to me and I'll take care of your little problem "Good evening Reno"

Finaly done! Damn that was long to type! Chapter is already written on paper but I don't know When I"ll post it. I'm pretty tired these days... so...much...fucking...homeworks!

Oh well I've decided to start replying to reviews =3

~worstnightmare~: Thank you =D I have every intention of finishing this story but you'll have to be patient. It's not easy these days **sigh**

foxyaoi123: Well here's chapter 3! I don't we can say I updated soon but... I'm doing my best =3

jennie300303: Thank you ^^ I gotta admit I'm pretty confident in my english skills but I still need to learn =) hope you keep reading.


End file.
